


Bound By Law

by MerthurxCullen



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Evil Uther, Lord Arthur, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prince Merlin, Reincarnation, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had no idea that agreeing to his father’s  plan would turn out to be the best and worst thing to ever happen to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound By Law

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Its been a while since I posted a new Merthur, sadly I have this terrible habit of starting a story and then getting a new idea and forgetting the one I was working on lol 
> 
> I hope you like this one and please don't forget to bookmark and comment x
> 
> Enjoy :)

Arthur looked up at his father as they dined, he couldn’t get his head around his father’s plans to gain the Crown of Albion.

 

“You want me to what?” Arthur asked.

 

“I want you to get marry to the Prince.” Uther replied picking up his goblet.

 

“I got that part, it's the next part that I’m not sure about.” Arthur said looking at his father wondering what was going on in the older man's head.

 

“What’s so hard to get Arthur once married you kill him, become king and then ...”

 

“Hand the crown over to you.” Arthur  finished.

 

“And then together we will get rid of all magic.” Uther smirked.

 

“King Balinor will kill us.” Arthur informed him.

 

“We’re of Royal blood, The Crown should be mine.” Uther demanded.

 

Arthur sighed. “Father our family was disgraced, we’re lucky that we are still seen as Lords among the court.”

 

“Semantics Arthur.” Uther rolled his eyes.

 

“You never approved of me being gay, you called it a shame on the family.” Arthur shaked his head.

 

“Yes, Yes I remember but now your desires can help this family regain our rightful place” Uther commented.

 

“That’s all I’ve ever been to you, something to use, a thing to further yourself towards 

something you believe is more important.” Arthur growled.

 

“Arthur you will do as planned, you will meet with the Prince, get him to fall in love with you and then you will drive a dagger into his heart or I will kill you myself.” Uther threatened.

 

Arthur looked at his father and sighed. “I’ll do what you want, you know I will.”

 

Uther smiled. “Of course I do, I just thought you needed a reminder.”

 

“I don’t need a reminder, I still have nightmares of you killing my sister.” Arthur looked down at his plate.

 

“She wouldn’t do as she was told.” Uther said as he looked at his son. “You’ll do as you're told won’t you?”

 

“Yes Father.” Arthur replied.

 

Arthur didn’t want to meet with the Prince but he couldn't go home without something to tell his father, they may be called Lords but many of them don’t see The Pendragon family as anything but traitors. 

 

Sighing to himself Arthur got off his horse and walked towards the great hall where he was to meet the royal family.

 

“Can I help you?” 

 

Turning round Arthur found one of Albion’s Knights right in front of him.  “I’m here to see the King.”

 

“And you would be?”

 

“I’m Lord Arthur Pendragon.” Arthur replied.

 

“Pendragon?” The knight asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes.” Arthur took a deep breath in order to control his anger.

 

“As in the traitors to the crown.” The knights hand moved to his sword and Arthur took a step backwards.

 

“I mean no harm.” Arthur said as he raised his hands in the air.

 

“Your whole family means harm.” The knight replied.

 

“Sir Michael what is going on here?” 

 

“My Lord you should not be so close.” Sir Michael informed the newcomer.

 

“Sir Michael I’m sure he means no harm. We should not judge for the past.”

 

“The Pendragons are evil.” 

 

“I’ve done nothing to earn this judgement.” Arthur snapped.

 

“I’m sorry Lord Arthur, Sir Michael was just on his way.” 

 

“My Lord...” Sir Michael started.

 

“Leave now.” 

 

“Yes my lord.” The knight sighed and walked away.

 

“Welcome to Albion, I’m Prince Merlin.” Merlin smiled and held out his hand to Arthur.

 

“Crowned Prince Merlin?” Arthur asked.

 

“I like to be called Merlin. I think the whole Crowned Prince thing is a bit of a mouthful. Don’t you Lord Arthur?” Merlin smiled.

 

Arthur smiled. “I’m not really a Lord, it's just a title with no real worth.”

 

Merlin took a step closer to Arthur. “You should not judge yourself by your past, Your future is up to you.”

 

Arthur smiled. “Not many people see it that way.”

 

“You are not the man that killed my grandfather, you just share his name.” Merlin informed him.

 

“My father is that man, I just want to be happy.” Arthur shaked his head. “Your easy to talk to and that could be a problem for me.”

 

“I don’t care if you're hiding anything, you're welcome in my kingdom until you prove to me otherwise.” Merlin patted Arthur on his arm before walking away.

 

“I won’t do what you ask father, I will write my own path.” Arthur smiled as he continued moving towards the great hall.

 

As the days turned into weeks Arthur found himself growing closer to Merlin, becoming happier than he ever knew he could be but he was still plagued by nightmares of his father and one night during dinner Merlin commented on the lack of sleep he was getting.

 

“I’ve never been able to sleep without nightmares, Father calls it my punishment for the shame I bring to my family.” Arthur said as he picked up his wine glass.

 

“And what shame is it that you need to be punished for?” Merlin asked as he moved his chair closer to Arthur.

 

“A number of things, My being gay is one of them, being the reason my mother died is another.” Arthur sighed.

 

Carefully Merlin took Arthur’s hand in his. “I can help you rest peaceful.”

 

“How?” Arthur wondered.

 

“A spell, you don’t even need magic to say it.” Merlin smiled. “It’s helped me in the past.”

 

“Why do you want to help me?” Arthur asked as he looked down at their hands.

 

“Because I like you and I want this to go somewhere.” Merlin answered.

 

Arthur thought about why he was meant to be here and what he really wanted before he looked up at Merlin and smiled. “I want this to go somewhere but you don’t know everything Merlin.”

 

“Then tell me, let me in, let me help you.” Merlin whispered as he leaned closer to Arthur.

 

Arthur stood up and smiled sadly at Merlin. “They’re right about my family Merlin, about me. You're the crowned Prince of Albion, The most powerful warlock to ever walk this earth and Me... I’m the bastard son of a family of traitors, My mother died giving birth to me, I watched helpless as my older sister was beaten to death by my father because she would no longer obey and me... I came here because I was so afraid of not obeying my father that I agreed to his foolish plan. I’m not worthy of you Merlin, I am beyond saving.”

 

Slowly Merlin stood and walked over to Arthur taking both of Arthur’s hand in his. “No one is beyond saving unless they wish not to be saved. You have seen darkness, lived with it and now it is time you came into the light. Let me help you and together we can walk in the light.”

 

“He wants me to kill you Merlin, for me to become your husband and then to kill you and hand the throne over to him.” Arthur whispered ashamed.

 

“In moments of great fear we agree to do the unthinkable so that we may know kindness.” Merlin smiled. “I do not hate you nor do I wish for us to part.”

 

“Aren’t you listening? He wanted me to kill you.” Arthur yelled pulling his hands out of Merlin’s. 

 

“And yet we both know you would not have done so.” Merlin replied.

 

“How? I am a Pendragon, the traitors to the crown.” Arthur hand a hand through his hair as he stepped away from Merlin.

 

“Your heart is pure Arthur, you do not covet anything all you want is to be loved, to be shown kindness. Do not shun away from it when it is given freely.” Merlin begged taking a step towards Arthur.

 

“No, I’m not pure Merlin. I’m a disgrace to my family, I bring shame wherever I go.” Arthur started to move towards the door.

 

“Thats your father talking Arthur, is your fear of him too great that our love is left to wither in its darkness?” Merlin pleaded.

 

“I do this because of my love for you.” Arthur said as he opened the door.

 

“Do what? Arthur what are you going to do?” Merlin worried as he took a step closer to Arthur and the door.

 

“Accept my place in history.” Arthur whispered as he quickly walked out the door slamming and locking it behind him before running off.

 

Merlin had spent the better part of the afternoon trying to find Arthur unsuccessfully only to have a knight inform him that his father wished to see him.

 

Entering the king's chambers Merlin found his father sitting by the fire with a look of worry on his face. 

 

“Father is everything alright?” Merlin asked as he moved to sit next to his father.

 

“I had Arthur come see me earlier while in council he confessed to coming here in order to gain the crown, to planning on wooing and killing you.” King Balinor sighed sadly. 

 

“Father....” Merlin started.

 

“I had the knights take him down the dungeon Merlin I had no choice had it just been me in the room things would have be different. But now with the council I must act accordingly.” King Balinor turned to look at his son.

 

“He confessed out of his love for me, He fears his father greatly and even though the Pendragons do not care about their past Arthur willingly wears that guilt. Please father you can not kill him.” Merlin pleaded.

 

“I have no wish to harm him, but something must be done.” King Balinor looked at his son and smiled sadly. “You love him?”

 

“I do Father, He is the one I’ve been dreaming about all these years, the one shield in darkness, If I am truly to become Emrys to embrace all that I am then I can not do that without him.” Merlin replied turning to look at the flames. “He wears so much pain and guilt and yet his heart is still pure. He blames himself for his sister’s death, for his grandfather's actions, for his mother I can not allow him to blame himself for this.”

 

King Balinor smiled at his son. “You will make a great King Merlin, your Mother and I are proud of the man you have become.”

 

“I am simply listening to my heart. You always said that King must use his head in battle but listen to his heart at home.” Merlin smiled.

 

“I’m glad you were listening, your mother always believed you spend that time daydreaming.” King Balinor laughed.

 

“Please father don’t harm him.” Merlin begged.

 

“Something must be done Merlin.” King Balinor sighed as he got up from his seat and patted his son on the shoulder. “I can not promise that he will not be harmed but I can promise that he will not die by my hand.”

 

“A king's job is never easy.” Merlin whispered once he was alone.

 

 

Arthur sat on the cold hard fall of his cell his arms wrapped around his knees, the cold metal of his shackles pressing against his cheek, he knew he had done the right thing that Merlin would be safe but he didn’t feel as though he had redeemed himself or his family.

 

“Why did you do it Arthur?”

 

Looking up Arthur found his sister standing above him. “Morgana?” he gasped.

 

“You’re an Idiot Arthur.” Morgana said as she moved to sit down next to him.

 

“How are you here? You're dead.” Arthur asked.

 

“I came here because the fates needed me to be, Arthur you carry the world on your shoulders, Guilt that is not yours to bear. You finally have a chance at happiness at being with someone that loves you, someone that accepts your past, your faults and still loves you. Why are you throwing that all away?” Morgana answered.

 

“I don’t deserve him Morgana. He’s pure and kind and loves without condition.” Arthur sighed “This was the only way he would be safe.”

 

“Idiot! He loves you and your making it harder on him to do so. You are not our father or like any man in our blood line so please don’t let their past rob you of your future.” Morgana pleaded.

 

“He killed you Morgana while I stood there and watched, I wanted to save you but I couldn’t.” Arthur whispered as tears started to form in his eyes.

 

“Arthur you were six years old when Father killed me, I did not wish you to save me, my regret is leaving you alone with him. It was not your job to save me it was my job to protect you and I died doing that so you need to stop feeling guilty over my death and fight for what you believe in. Don’t make my death, your mother's death meaningless.” Morgana said as she moved her hand under Arthur’s chin and raised his head. “I know we’re dead and left you on your own with him but not a day goes past that we are not proud of the man you are, of the things you  have done.”

 

“I killed mother why would she be proud of me!” Arthur asked quietly.

 

“Ygraine loved you with all her heart, It wasn’t you that killed her Arthur it was him, it's always been him. The pendragon males are filled with darkness, born with hearts so black that their blood is black and yet you were born pure. You are not a Pendragon Arthur, you don’t carry their sins.” Morgana wiped away the falling tears and smiled. “You are and have always been a Du Bois.” She whispered as her form started to fade. “I love you Arthur, don’t let their sins take anymore from you.”

 

“I love you too Morgana.” Arthur whispered as he looked up to find himself alone in his cell.

 

King Balinor sat by his wife in the throne room, they had spoken at great length the night before about what he should do and how it would affect their son, looking to his right Balinor saw his son looking worried, his eyes still red and puffy from the night before and deep down Balinor knew that his son, his little boy had found the one person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with and no matter what his council said he would not take that away from his son.

 

Soon the doors opened and Balinor turned at the sound of Merlin’s gasp to see Arthur Pendragon, his clothes were dirty having spent the night on the cold hard floor, his hands shackled together but what surprised Balinor the most was that Arthur’s eyes were red as if he had spent the night in tears. The sight of this little lost boy was breaking his heart and in that moment Balinor knew what he should do.

 

Balinor waited until the knights had placed Arthur on his knees before speaking. “Arthur Pendragon, you have been charged with the crime of treason against the crown how do you plead?”

 

“Had you asked me yesterday I would have said guilty but now I’m only guilty of falling in love with your son and my own fears of my father.” Arthur answered looking up at the King.

 

“Your own fears?” Queen Hunith asked.

 

“My father killed my sister when I was younger while I stood helpless, I have nightmares of  that night everytime I close my eyes, It showed me that I must not disobey him or else and I lived with that fear hanging over me until I came here, Until Merlin. No one but my sister had ever shown me kindness, care for me in ways only a lover would. He asked me if my fear for my father outweighed our love but I kneel here today as proof of my love for him. I won’t let him control me anymore he might be my father but I have never truly been a Pendragon.” Arthur replied.

 

“My son was right your heart is pure.” Queen Hunith smiled.

 

King Balinor nodded and looked at his son before turning to look at Arthur. “This has not been an easy task. Had you come to me quietly we could have settled this together but seeing as you confessed in front of my council it had to be this way. Being a king is no easy task and this has been the hardest task I will have to do as I must also think of my son.” 

 

“I will accept any punishment you have for me.” Arthur said as he turned to look at Merlin.

 

“Very well. This may seem as if your not being punished at all and that may be true but as much as it was a blessing it will also be a curse.” King Balinor looked towards his wife who nodded at him and took hold of his hand. “For your crimes I bind your life and soul to Prince Merlin of Albion. If he dies you die, if he is hurt you are hurt and if he bleeds you bleed for all time in every life, you may not know why you feel pain but you will.”

 

“Father?” Merlin asked.

 

“Merlin, my dear boy I know how much you love him and how much he loves you. This is both his punishment and our blessing.” King Balinor smiled sadly at his son before looking down at Arthur. “You will forever be bound to my son and never allowed to leave this kingdom without causing my son, the man you love harm do we understand?”

 

Arthur looked towards King Balinor before moving his eyes to Merlin. “I understand, I never want to be the reason for his pain. I love him.”

 

“From this moment on you will no longer be Lord Arthur Pendragon. You will now be known as the Prince’s consort Arthur Emrys.” King Balinor said as his eyes glowed.

 

Arthur gasped as the spell wrapped itself round him, He didn’t care if this was both a blessing and a curse all he cared about was that he would get to spend every moment of his life with the man he loved.

 

Merlin watched as Arthur’s eyes rolled back as the spell completed itself, quickly Merlin moved closer towards him. “I’ll take him back to our room, Thank you father.”

 

“Don’t thank me son, you're forever be bound to him, never to spend a moment apart.” King Balinor informed his son.

 

“You spared his life that is why I’m thankful.” Merlin smiled as he moved to rest Arthur’s head on his lap.

 

“I could not kill him when destiny has plans for you both.” King Balinor smiled.

 

“Mother wouldn’t let you.” Merlin smirked.

 

King Balinor laughed “Your Mother is a powerful woman.”

 

Merlin nodded and smiled before using his magic to transport both Merlin and Arthur back to his chambers. Carefully Merlin placed Arthur on the bed and smiled as he moved his hair out of his eyes. 

 

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Merlin. “I’m glad I get to stay with you.”

 

“What you did was stupid but I love you anyway and now we will always love each other.” Merlin smiled as he leaned down and kissed Arthur’s lips. 

 

Arthur moved himself up “I’ll go and grab us some food.” 

 

“You know you don't have to do that?” Merlin replied as he moved away so Arthur could get up.

 

“I may be the consort but I don’t want anything to really change.” Arthur said as he moved away and started to head towards the door. “I don’t want them to think I got off easy.”

 

“Well not really. This bond we have it won't be easy.” Merlin informed him as Arthur opened the door and found he couldn’t step outside the door. 

 

“Umm Merlin?” Arthur said confused.

 

“You can’t leave Arthur.” Merlin replied he moved closer to Arthur. “It's the bond, You have to be with me at all times, It’s like a piece of rope were tied together now forever.” 

 

“This is going to take some getting use too.” Arthur replied.

 

“Father said it will be a blessing and a curse.” Merlin nodded.

 

“Then we’ll make it a blessing.” Arthur smiled as he took Merlin’s hand and pulled the other man towards him. “You are my blessing nothing will change that.”

 

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur’s chest and smiled. “You are my heart.”

 

“Love you Merlin and I don’t care what happens to me as long as I get to be with you.” 

 

“In life and in death we will be connected.” Merlin kissed Arthur again. “We will always love each other, always find each other.”

 

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and kissed him again, forever didn’t seem that bad now that he had Merlin in this life and in every other life.

 

As time moved on both Merlin and Arthur grow closer, fell even more in love and found a balance in their relationship and in their bone that allowed them to be together yet at the same time completely apart, Balinor and Hunith watched as the pair grew stronger, grew into the kings they were meant to become, watched with a gentle hand as they began their destiny. 

 

Arthur was no longer a child lost in darkness, afraid to disobey under the watchful eyes of his beloved and King Balinor he soon became the best knight their kingdom had to offer, a warrior of light and a protector of innocence.

 

When Uther had heard of his son marrying the Prince a wicked smiled formed on his face and soon he was making his way to the Albion to take his place on the throne, Had he stayed in his home fate might have been kind to him but upon entering Alibon Uther was arrested and sentenced to death, the older man had yelled, demanded that he be set free, yelled until he couldn’t yell anymore and when he finally fell silent did Arthur appear before him.

 

“I just wanted to tell you that I hope you find redemption in the next life, that you earn forgiveness from the gods because I won’t give it to you. I loved you and you used me and belittled me every chance you got. You have no heart Uther Pendragon, no one will mourn your death.”

 

“You’re a Pendragon, That will never change.” Uther whispered, his throat raw from yelling.

 

“I’ve never been a Pendragon.” Arthur said firmly before leaving the old man in the darkness of his cell.

 

King Balinor did not wish to publicly execute the other man, but when Uther had gotten loss of his binds and made a run for it  Balinor had no choice but to give the signal for the archer to fire, as Uther’s body fell to the ground no one stopped to watch, life kept moving even as his life slipped away as soon his cold body was picked up and burned. No one mourn the late Uther Pendragon, no one gave him a second thought, those that reminded him would never shed a tear over his passing. In trying to gain everything Uther Pendragon had doomed himself, in wanting frame and power no one would remember the last of the Pendragon line in years to come, and when History re-tells its stories no one will hear of Uther.

 

Went it came time for Merlin and Arthur to take the throne they ruled for over 80 years, their kingdom growing inside, their people never wanting always protected. And when Merlin sensed his end both him and Arthur laid down on their bed, Arthur pulling the older man carefully into his arms as they closed their eyes and allowed death to claim them both. 

 

**2001**

 

Bradley was enjoying his morning coffee when the door to his local opened and a raven haired beauty walked him, Bradley could feel his heart speed up, felt himself being drawn to the other man and when he sat down in front of Bradley and smiled, Bradley knew nothing in the world matter as much as the man in front of him.

 

“Hi, I’m Colin Morgan.” 

 

“Bradley James, It’s a pleasure meeting you.”

  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a comment x


End file.
